


I Love You

by bloomingrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingrose/pseuds/bloomingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where instead of the snake attacking Justin at the dueling club, it attacked Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept the idea that Harry loses his ability to speak Parseltongue after Voldemort is killed, so he doesn't. The flashback is written almost entirely from the book, which I claim no rights to. Also I like the idea that Draco speaks French. I think that kind of sets everything up. Hope you enjoy!

Harry woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window hitting him directly in the face. With a groan, Harry rolled over, and found himself facing Draco. Draco was still asleep, snoring softly, just never tell him that, and facing away from Harry. Harry reached forward and grabbed him around his waist and pulled Draco against himself. Draco moved a little and then muttered, "G'morning."

"Good morning. Sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I'll forgive you this time," Draco said rolling over to face Harry. Draco reached up and began pushing Harry's hair back from his face, although Harry knew that was just Draco's excuse to run his fingers through Harry's hair. 

"I love you," Harry said closing his eyes letting the feeling of Draco's fingers lull him back to sleep.

"You what?" Draco asked stopping his fingers.

"I love you. I've told you a million times before," Harry said, a little confused.

"What?" Draco said again. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco this time. Draco had a look on his face and Harry knew what he meant.

 _" I love you"_  Harry said in Parseltongue. Draco hummed in satisfaction and started running his fingers through Harry's hair again.

"Do you remember the first time you said that?" Draco asked. 

"Wasn't it on your birthday? When you got me drunk?" 

"When  _I_ got you drunk? No one forced that bottle of firewhiskey down your throat Harry James Potter, or the one after that, or the one after that."

"Okay I get it, I drank a lot and got myself drunk. Was it on _my_ birthday, then?" Harry asked, trying to think about the first time he told Draco he loved him. It was hard, because once they said it, it was like they had always been saying it.

"No, that was not it."

"I give. When, then?" Harry asked. Draco didn't say anything for a minute, just kept running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"In Second Year. At the Dueling Club. When the snake I cast at you turned back on me," Draco said.

"I did?" Harry tried remembering, that had been awhile ago.

 

_~ Flashback ~_

_... "How about we have a volunteer pair?" Lockhart asked, "Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley how abou-"_

_"_ _No, Longbottom causes devastation with even the simplest of spells. We'll be sending whats left of Finch-Flecthley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter," Snape said._

_"Excellent," Lockhart beamed at the two boys gesturing for them to stand in the center of the hall, while Snape was still grinning his twisted grin. Lockhart once again took spotlight and began waving his wand around to try and show the proper way, only to drop it. Snape whispered something into Malfoy's ear, Malfoy then smirked at Harry. Harry got a bad feeling and turned to Professor Lockhart._

_"Professer, could you show me that blocking thing again?"_

_"_ _Scared, Potter?" Malfoy muttered only loud enough for Harry to hear._

 _"_ _You wish," Harry muttered out the side of his mouth. Lockhart then clapped him on the shoulder._

 _"_ _Just do what I did. Now on three. One- Two- Three!" Lockhart said._

_Having started on two, Malfoy was already casting as Harry raised his wand, bellowing "Serpensortia!" A long black snake shot out the end of Malfoy's wand and fell heavily to the floor. People were panicking and Lockhart was trying to act the role of the brave hero. Harry instinctively moved towards the snake, which was moving it's gaze slowly around the room, seemingly taking in it's occupants. The snake finally stopped, leveling its gaze at Malfoy. The haughty smirk slid off Malfoy's face, and, though he tried to hide it, a mask of fear replaced it._

_"No," Harry said. "Don't attack him." The snake turned it's head around and seemed to look quizzically at Harry, almost like it was asking, 'Why not?' "Because... because...," because why? Why not just let the snake attack Malfoy, it'd be easy to just let it attack him, served him right for the way he acts. But, no, Harry couldn't let that happen. Thinking about it, Harry realized why, he liked Malfoy, not like he liked Ron and Hermione, but Harry liked him enough to not let him be attacked by a snake. "Because I like him," Harry said. The snake looked at Harry a moment and then slumped to the floor, completely harmless. Harry looked at Malfoy, whose face had gone sheet white and began to put on a show of how he supposedly sw his life flash before his eyes when the snake had tried to kill him. Snape then waved his wand and the snake vanished in a puff of smoke_ _..._

 

_~ End Flashback~_

He thought back and remembered he told the snake he liked Draco, not that he loved him. "I told the snake I 'liked' you, not that I 'loved' you." 

"But you used the same sound back then that you do when you tell me now," Draco said, "so it counts." Harry grinned a little and gave Draco a quick kiss on the forehead. "Argh, now I have to go disinfect my forehead," Draco teased.

"Well, if you're already doing your forehead," Harry said and starting placing little kisses on Draco's cheeks and neck. 

"Oh, that's just great, now I have to disinfect my whole head. Good going, Potter," Draco said making it sound like an inconvenience but with a grin spread over his face.

"Anytime, Malfoy," Harry said grinning back at Draco. Harry placed a hand on Draco's face and then kissed him. "

 _"I love you,"_ Harry told Draco again in Parseltongue.

"Je t'aime," Draco said, and kissed him back.


End file.
